


你害羞吗

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 亨超花式搞本蝙 [17]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 总裁欺负老实人的结果就是自己被日得哇哇叫
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 亨超花式搞本蝙 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834804
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	你害羞吗

布鲁斯才关上专属休息室的门就被一个无需他警戒的身影拥住了。他叹了一口气，干脆地把脸埋了进去，卡其色风衣外套上那股熟悉的、堪萨斯阳光的味道令他觉得放松。  
“我可能……”布鲁斯半靠着将身体的重量倚向克拉克，头也顺势搭在了他的颈侧，“喝得有些多了。”  
克拉克抬起手按捏着布鲁斯的肩颈，他今晚会出现在这里的唯一原因就是他想在这场布鲁斯不得不出席的酒会中照顾好他，他也确实是这么答应了阿尔弗雷德的。记者证是由阿尔弗雷德替他准备的，不算十全十美，更经不起彻底的盘查，不过好在跟着布鲁斯•韦恩一起进场让他的可信度一下子提升不少。他全场都和布鲁斯保持了一定的距离，为了避免闲言碎语，他也克制着不要分分秒秒都盯着布鲁斯……  
“我只是一下子没注意就让你喝多了两杯。”克拉克这么说，又像在责备自己，他小心地揽着布鲁斯，好让他更舒服地靠着自己，语气既轻又缓，“等一下你上完台后我就送你回去好吗？”  
“不要。”布鲁斯否决得很快，他的两只手都环住了克拉克的腰，像是整个人都钻进了他的怀里，“不如等下你带我回斯莫威尔？”  
“可是阿尔弗雷德……”克拉克分了点心环顾了一下，想着能否把布鲁斯抱到哪张沙发里让他休息个十分钟。他确实喝得不少，那股酒精和古龙水混合起来的独属于布鲁斯的香气让克拉克都有些迷醉。  
“不管他……”布鲁斯又赖在克拉克身上指引着他往后退，在克拉克就要被绊进沙发之前，布鲁斯又停住了，“我想念玛莎做的苹果派了。  
布鲁斯言语里的任性很稚气，酒精虽然起了一部分作用，不过只要他想，他可以扮演任何一种令克拉克无计可施的角色。  
“好的，等一下我们回斯莫威尔。”他轻拍着布鲁斯的背以作安抚，试图让他好受一些。  
“我们还可以在你的小房间里干点别的……”布鲁斯那只不安分的手往下游走，最后停在了他贴上去时就开始明显顶着他的、克拉克的裆部。  
“布鲁斯，”克拉克的阻止毫无震慑力甚至可以说得上是过分宠溺，“别玩了。”  
“裤子的尺寸似乎不太合适呢，”布鲁斯又抬起膝盖故作无意地顶了顶克拉克的胯间，“看起来实在太不雅观了。”  
布鲁斯这种意有所指的挑逗克拉克实在太过熟悉，若是换一个私密的场合，他绝对会顺势抱起他将他扔进沙发里、让他不必再这样贴着自己说一些有的没的。但现在不行，布鲁斯是过一会儿必须上台的嘉宾，而他也答应过阿尔弗雷德今晚得好好照顾布鲁斯。  
“要我帮你解决吗？”可惜布鲁斯完全不领他的情，他反而趁着克拉克一动不动的时候轻巧地解开了他的皮带，在裤子拉链被拉下的瞬间，克拉克也同时被布鲁斯推坐进了沙发里。  
比起回答，克拉克更想弯腰去捡掉到地上的裤子好站起来，只是他还没来得及有进一步的动作就又被布鲁斯一把推回了沙发里，而未完成的意图则被布鲁斯含住他性器的举动给遏制。  
“布鲁斯，别……”克拉克在震惊中捂住了嘴，在意识到布鲁斯竟然真的就这么跪在他的双腿间含住了他的阴茎后，他又不得不去抢先推开他，“别玩了！你不能这么做……”  
“你是在害羞吗？年轻人，”布鲁斯的舌头在克拉克的阴茎前端快速打着圈舔弄了一阵，又用手握住它的根部暂时解放了自己的嘴，他淡淡笑开后弯着眼角反问，“不然我为什么不能这么做？”  
“不，不是因为我，是因为你……”因为你等下还要上台发言，因为你这样做太危险，因为……克拉克能讲出无数个理由，但他确实因为布鲁斯意料之外的举动被诱惑了，光是他正匍匐在自己的双腿之间、而看向自己的褐棕色双眼里流淌着漫不经心的游刃有余就足够克拉克说服自己乖乖坐在这张沙发里，别错过布鲁斯这难得一见的、只为他呈上的礼物。  
“别忘了我现在是布鲁斯•韦恩……”  
这简直就是一种充满不屑的宣誓！克拉克尽量让自己泄露出的闷哼不要太过忘情。是的，这个男人现在的角色是布鲁斯•韦恩，而布鲁斯•韦恩不管做出什么荒诞的行径都不必大惊小怪。不过只有克拉克最为清楚，布鲁斯会在酒精的催导下如此出格，仗持的也不过是自己太过爱他、愿意容忍他罢了。  
布鲁斯压根没去关心克拉克丰富多彩的表情或是猜测可怜的氪星人万般挣扎的内心，他就只是全神贯注地用自己的口腔去包裹住这根尺寸实在令他吃力的阴茎，握着根部的手也不轻不重地套弄着。克拉克始终在压抑自己不要主动挺撞腰胯、因为这会让性器在布鲁斯的口中顶向更深处，而克拉克不确定这会不会伤到布鲁斯或是令他不舒服。比起布鲁斯那只力度控制得刚刚好的手，他的舌头又是另一个更为可怕的恶魔，它始终配合着布鲁斯吮弄的节奏在克拉克的柱头上打着转、又总在适当的时机往下巧妙按压。  
“布鲁斯……”克拉克不想弄乱布鲁斯的头发，可他的手就是情不自禁地按上了他的脑袋，“够了，否则我就……”  
“否则你就什么？”布鲁斯这会儿又变得好像肯听话了，他竟真的将克拉克的阴茎吐了出来，套弄的手也停下了，他仰头望向克拉克，生动地眨着眼，十足无辜。  
“我……”  
“不过既然你说够了，那就算了。”布鲁斯的表情转变得极快，他用手背擦了擦嘴，又拉着西装站了起来。  
“布鲁斯？”克拉克的眼神一下清醒了，他慌忙拎着裤子站起来，想问问布鲁斯到底怎么回事。可布鲁斯连笑都没笑一下，他就只是捡起了刚刚被扔到一旁的皮带递给了他，又像解开他的裤子时那样悄无声息贴近了他，替他把皮带重新扣上了：  
“如果你不想被人当成什么奇怪人士的话，我建议你用这件风衣好好遮一遮。”  
克拉克在布鲁斯漱完口之后又跟着他走了出去，风衣包裹下那根被禁锢在裤子中的性器让克拉克有苦难言。但他看了看时间，决定还是配合布鲁斯的恶作剧——哪怕这已经不是单纯的恶作剧了——但为了不影响布鲁斯之后需要完成的工作，克拉克还是决定忍住。  
结果布鲁斯拿起一杯酒后又皱着眉闹出了别的动静。  
“安保人员呢？”布鲁斯端着酒杯四处环顾，夸张地对着向他们跑过来的保安和保镖们嚷嚷起来，“你们难道没有一个人发现这位记者的记者证是假的吗？”  
安保人员小心翼翼地应和着，他们没有彻底盘查这位记者的证件纯粹由于他是跟在布鲁斯•韦恩身后进来的，而如今布鲁斯•韦恩想要把他赶出去，他们也依然只需要按照这位总裁的指示达成他的意思即可。克拉克既不能飞走，也不能当场发火，他不想在布鲁斯也身处的宴会中使用超能力而给布鲁斯带去任何可能导致的麻烦。于是他就只能被两个根本不及他强壮的安保架着，又在保镖们的注视围送中被扔出了大门。  
“嘿，我不知道你哪里得罪了韦恩集团的总裁，”其中一位保镖拍了拍看起来甚是颓丧的克拉克，“总之惹怒了这位大人物也只能算你倒霉。”  
克拉克只好以苦笑来回应这不明真相的劝解。他还真不知道自己哪里得罪了布鲁斯，他胯间的挺立正胀得发痛，而始作俑者却依旧光鲜亮丽地搂着别人展现独属于他的风情。

“别跟过来了……”布鲁斯在转去休息室的走廊前停下了，他转身阻止着身后的保镖继续跟过来，然而只是保镖们一个转身的间隙，他又感觉到自己被人抱着带向了什么地方。  
“想让我再把你赶出去一次？”被那种他熟悉的力量推上墙的时候布鲁斯一点都没惊慌，他挂着笑，手又去摘克拉克的眼镜，“回来准备做什么？”  
克拉克刚刚又潜入了酒店，他在隐蔽的空房间中解决了自身的困扰。而现在，他正准备着手解决另一个甜蜜的困扰。  
“别明知故问，”克拉克覆上去的吻算不得温柔，“你知道我是要把刚刚我该做却没做的事做完。”  
“看起来你不是已经解决你的小麻烦了？又是用的右手？可怜的男孩。”布鲁斯靠着墙，伸过手懒洋洋地扶住了克拉克的腰，眼神的指向却充满挑衅，“钢铁之躯，我给你个好建议，比如你完全可以在墙上凿个洞……”  
他的话还没说完就被克拉克整个翻转了过去，克拉克按着他的后颈强迫他的额头抵住墙，另一只手毫不留情地拍向他的屁股。火辣的疼和鲜红的掌印都是可以预见的事，无法预见的是那只手不仅没有离开，还顺着这个姿势揉捏起了他的屁股。  
“这里不就有个现成的，”克拉克的大拇指顺着股缝从上往下滑，隔着布料准确地在穴口上重重按了一下，布鲁斯的挣扎则又被他顶上来的胯压了回去，“我何必要那么麻烦。”  
“你就这么玩不起？”布鲁斯没显露出慌张，他哼了一声，想要屈起腿朝后攻击，不过那也被贴在他身后的坚实身躯制服了。  
“布鲁斯，你已经玩了半个晚上了……”是的，他迁就够了，他可是诚心诚意地想要在宴会中好好照看布鲁斯、如果他有任何需要自己都可以及时出现、更可以在他想要离场的时候把他送回去让他好好休息。但布鲁斯压根不领情不说，还在明知会引起什么后果的情况下依然一再刻意踩进他的底线。他知道布鲁斯时刻都会保持清醒，哪怕多喝了一些酒，这些破格的举动也绝非无心——所以，现在轮到这个男人来补偿他了。  
“为什么你总是学不会见好就收？”克拉克的语气听来尽是不满的委屈，“布鲁斯，现在你来跟我说说看你想要什么？”  
“嗯……想要你现在就消失？”布鲁斯嗤笑了一声后使了使力，却依旧被克拉克那只手轻松地按在原地。  
“不如诚实一点，”克拉克的手绕到了前方，手掌包住了布鲁斯也半勃起的那一部分，“你说说你是想要我像刚才那样填满你上面那张嘴？还是更想要我操进你下面那张嘴？”  
“不……这不是……”布鲁斯内心小小惊讶于克拉克竟然能把这种话说得如此自然，他原本也只想看看被他戏弄后的年轻爱人垂头丧气满腹抱怨时的可爱模样，他设想了几种克拉克除此之外还可能会有的反应，但被他原原本本反击回来可不是其中一种。  
“不是什么？不是你想要的？”他扭着布鲁斯的下巴逼迫他侧过头后，又吻住了他眼角下的那颗痣，“但这是我想要的。”  
迅速扯开布鲁斯西装裤的动作可谓几十分钟前的历史重演。克拉克空着的那只手要不就是反扣住布鲁斯的手腕，要不就是箍住他的后颈，总之他就是一秒也不让布鲁斯寻找到可以逃脱的机会。没有润滑剂，在布鲁斯裸露于外的那一小片皮肤上印几个吻就算作前戏，克拉克手指的侵犯完全失去了他以往的良好耐心，而这带给布鲁斯的则只有一声声反抗性的叫喊。  
“嘘，叫轻一点，”克拉克又把他往墙上推挤了一下，然后向前探过头用脸颊贴住了布鲁斯的耳朵，“你不是知道吗，我可是很容易害羞的。”  
“而且它在邀请我，”克拉克将头压在布鲁斯的肩上，隐蔽在两具身躯间的动作一刻没停，抽出来的手指一边撑着穴口周围的嫩肉搅动起来，一边又时不时往里戳刺，“酒宴里那些想靠近你的人知道你的里面这么暖这么湿吗？”  
“呼……年轻人……”布鲁斯尽力放缓着自己的吐气，他控制着自己的呼吸节奏，好让后穴的侵入不要让他那么敏感，“你犯规了。”  
“是你先犯规的。”克拉克并没因布鲁斯的话就停止了手指刮擦着往里深入的动作。在过往和布鲁斯的性爱中，布鲁斯总是能用更娴熟的技巧让他自己成为占据更多主动的那一方，而克拉克所拥有的强大力量则让他们两个得以相互制衡。克拉克享受这种势均力敌，他们的性爱从不枯燥、永远充满角逐与征服的乐趣。但目前，他想要的可不是什么见鬼的旗鼓相当，他想要完完整整的控制权，让布鲁斯彻头彻尾地只能任他摆布，为他刚刚的恣意妄为付出点美妙的代价。  
布鲁斯现在没精力去思考如何摆脱克拉克的束缚了，他的勃起正滴落着前液、无声呼喊着指望他的主人去抚慰一下，而他的双手正被那个外星人野蛮地扣在腰后；又加入进去的一根手指在他的后穴里捣弄着那块能让他膝盖一软的凸起，至于他刚刚品尝过的那根阴茎，又再次以他熟悉的热度贴在他冰凉的皮肤上，像一种随时会撕碎他的、具实的威胁。  
“……你先放开我，”布鲁斯好不容易集中了注意力，他尽力耸起肩膀，“我又不会跑……”  
“那可不好说，”克拉克没放开他，但他还是抽出了手指转而去象征性地套弄了几下布鲁斯的阴茎，“毕竟你今晚可真是让我出乎意料呢，布鲁斯。”  
“……大惊小……”没说完的话被克拉克突然挤进他后穴的动作堵了回去。克拉克仅仅只是用肉柱的前端去撑开了那个难以容纳它的紧窄后穴就让布鲁斯又剧烈挣扎了起来，可他的性器还被克拉克握在手里，就仿佛他的两处私密都在被克拉克玩弄，他却完全失去了还击的途径。  
“不过说真的——”克拉克模仿着方才的布鲁斯，铁了心要和他玩个够，他放开布鲁斯的阴茎，又绕回去握住了自己的，他扶着根部让它退出来，又在布鲁斯的穴口擦碰着，时不时还状似无意地擦过布鲁斯会阴处那一块柔嫩的皮肤，欣赏着布鲁斯不停打颤却又咬着牙不肯向他求饶一句的倔强。  
“——我还是更喜欢你下面那张嘴。”  
“唔……该死的……”布鲁斯的咒骂没能阻止克拉克缓缓推送进来的硬挺。几十分钟前被布鲁斯温暖湿润的口腔包裹的记忆又回来了，克拉克的阴茎早就粗长到了惊人的程度，可布鲁斯的肠壁却依旧干涩，这是布鲁斯的身体仍未做好准备、仍在惧怕的表现。扣着布鲁斯双手的钳制放开了，克拉克固定住他的腰，让他双手扶着墙以便更好地接受自己的插入。  
这过程极为缓慢，粗长的阴茎碾过内壁每一寸嫩肉的痛苦扩张布鲁斯都能清晰体会，但克拉克却还能不疾不徐地、一点点地攻城略地，甚至，这个人还能偶尔分出手去把玩他的囊袋和会阴。布鲁斯急促呼吸着，感受这个艰难的接纳过程，在克拉克侵入到一定深度的时候，他又被扭着下巴，偏过头去和克拉克接吻。  
“其实你也很喜欢我这样站着干你，直到把你干进墙里吧？”克拉克按着布鲁斯的胸，让他被动地更加吃进自己的阴茎，扯开却没脱下的上衣对克拉克来说并不碍事，难得在被操弄时无法吱声、哪怕连骂一句都做不到的布鲁斯则更有意思。  
“其实你现在为刚才的行为道个歉的话……”他退了出来，想给布鲁斯一个喘气的机会。  
“别想了。”布鲁斯这回的反应很快，他准确地扭过克拉克的手，转身想要反向桎梏他。这企图在几秒间被克拉克轻而易举攻破，再把布鲁斯按到墙上的时候，克拉克抬起他的腿狠狠干进他肠壁的动作一呵而就。  
“操……”布鲁斯闭着眼睛侧过头，被逼出了一声惊呼。  
“……大多数时候我都尽量让着你一些，”克拉克反而笑了，他又迷恋地去舔吻布鲁斯眼角下的痣，眼睛里的蓝和布鲁斯眼里闪着水光的棕暧昧纠缠，“但现在我一点都不想这么做。”  
他就着这个姿势一下一下地往上顶，布鲁斯的腿情不自禁间环过了克拉克的腰侧，脚趾在他的背后孤立无援地蜷起。克拉克的额头始终贴着他的，每一次他想逃开喷洒在他脸上的气息，克拉克就会扣住他的下巴用舌头操进他嘴里。他不想呻吟得太过放肆以免让这个外星人有得胜的错觉，但他的身体感受却和他作对，适应了那根灼热的内壁开始变得饥渴，它们绞着克拉克在他身体里进进出出的阴茎，又传递给布鲁斯过电般的战栗。酒精偏偏在这时发挥着余热，他被克拉克操得迷糊，昏昏沉沉间感觉腰部的压力终于有所缓解，等睁开眼时，克拉克正脱着挂在他身上的最后一件衬衫，然后动作轻柔地把他放倒在了沙发里。  
不过这种常见的温柔转瞬即逝，克拉克再压向他的时候单手卡住了他的脖子，这动作并不至于让布鲁斯无法顺畅呼吸，但它赤裸裸向布鲁斯传递而去的，却是那股难以战胜的胁迫感。一条腿被架到了克拉克的肩上，另一条则被他压向一侧，那个被牵扯着的穴口正不甘地收缩着，每一处被碾平的褶皱都仿佛在用尽浑身解数期待着克拉克的再次操干。  
克拉克再次撞进去的时候布鲁斯呼吸一滞。平时他更喜欢骑着克拉克，背对着他，让这个单纯的年轻人只能平躺着看自己在他身上前后摆动的样子。但现在反了一反，他只能被克拉克压制着，看着它的后穴迷恋地吸着克拉克带给他满足感的硬挺，听着克拉克的下流话也毫无还嘴之力。  
“好好用你的屁股咬紧它，”克拉克的挺动保持着一个稳定的节奏，他还没做到极致就已经让布鲁斯晃着脑袋难以忍受。卡着布鲁斯脖子的手放开了，克拉克拍着布鲁斯的臀瓣又更恶意地撑开他的腿，“它今天可是因为你受了不少苦，在它觉得够了之前，我是不会停的。”  
布鲁斯着实想直起身照着克拉克看起来明明相当无害的脸来那么一下，但难以知足的、在他的臀缝里进进出出的肉棒却让他无法做到这点。他扭着腰，放弃了再做什么抗争而是终于想起了自己被遗忘太久的阴茎，他勉强握住自己那根、毫无章法地上下抚弄起来。被压抑了太久的双重快感让布鲁斯很快在自己胸腹前喷洒出一片白浊，不过这并不代表什么——克拉克才不会因此停止，布鲁斯扬起下巴想尽量放松自己的肌肉，却又被克拉克扶着腰翻了个身，由着他把自己折成了跪趴的姿势。  
“不要太——过分！”话语的中间有一段婉转延长的变音，布鲁斯的气息被克拉克再次毫不留情干进他身体的动作闷在舌根处。现下的姿势让克拉克进得更深，而布鲁斯根本无需给出任何回应，他似乎就只需要撑住自己的身体不要那么轻易倒下，好好承受克拉克一波比一波猛烈的抽插就行。  
早知道这样的话——布鲁斯在后穴明明轻微肿胀起来却还是得不到任何解放的时间里懊恼地想——他绝对不会因为一时兴起而去试探克拉克所能够忍耐的底线。  
等克拉克终于肯放过他已经是一段时间以后的事，布鲁斯被克拉克抱着坐在他身上，脑袋有气无力地耷着，而冲向布鲁斯身体深处的精液正欣喜地表达着主人的满足。克拉克舔吮着布鲁斯的耳垂，依旧不愿意从他的身体中退出。  
“下一次再用嘴帮我的时候，记得一定要帮到最后。”  
“……没有下一次了。”布鲁斯起先沉默不语，但在躲开克拉克的亲吻后，他还是忍不住气恼了一句，“所以你也不能再这么……”  
“放肆？这我可无法跟你保证。”克拉克的态度很霸道，语气却又重新变得规矩了，他细心地帮布鲁斯理了理汗湿的刘海，又捧着他的脸亲吻他灰白的鬓角。等他抱着布鲁斯回到韦恩大宅的时候，那股明显的酒气已经消退得差不多了，不过仍未睡的阿尔弗雷德并不打算轻易放过他们。  
“肯特少爷，”他将眼镜收回了马甲口袋，又抱着手臂盯着克拉克，“我希望少爷不是因为喝多了才需要您用这种方式将他送回来。”  
“布鲁斯他……”克拉克低头看了看正准备以装睡来躲避阿尔弗雷德的布鲁斯，短暂权衡了一下哪种说法更不会引起老人家的震怒，“……确实不小心喝多了。”  
阿尔弗雷德镜片后的两条眉毛拱到了一起，“是您跟我说您会在这场宴会中照看少爷我才……”  
我确实想尽办法照看了，只是您的少爷也想尽办法把我赶走了。不过克拉克扁了扁嘴后，决定还是选择更为稳妥的道歉。  
“抱歉，潘尼沃斯先生，抱歉，我发誓，下一次……”克拉克从耳朵根到脖子下的那一片皮肤迅速地红了，他无辜地笑着，看起来完全就是一位因为辜负了老人的交代所以放低姿态认错的老实男孩儿，而他双臂间抱着的人闭着的眼睛则在谁也没注意到的时候挣扎似的动了动。  
“我向您保证，下一次——”  
克拉克又回忆了一下最后坐在他身上、被他顶弄得就像失去意识一般纵情淫叫的布鲁斯，庆幸自己脸红得没那么明显。  
“我一定会更用心去‘照看’布鲁斯的。”

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2017年4月13日，以此记录。


End file.
